The Love Tent
by Gatituh
Summary: A fan girl get's invited to the famous probending tent party to honor her favorite probender, Tahno! While there she get's a once in a lifetime offer from Tahno. WARNING! IT'S SUPER FLUFFY!


_This story was inspired by and written for members of the Tahnorra fandom. It is loosely inspired by the song "Love Shack" by the B-52's and the fandom turned it into the love tent. It takes place on an island because we deemed ourselves to great for a ship and worthy of an island. Enjoy the story. It's super fluffy!_

_Please leave a review! :)_

* * *

I leaned over the side of the boat, still unable to believe what was actually happening. I was invited to a special tent party honoring the famous Wolfbat team captain, Tahno. It was tradition for the sponsors to throw such parties for their team after winning the championship, and this year Tahno was the guest of honor. I was going to meet him officially and I couldn't wait! I had met him once before, long ago, when he first started pro-bending. He had been so sweet then and given me a kiss on the cheek to remember him by. I'd never forget him, though. No one could forget someone as stunning as Tahno. I was only 14 at the time, but he was such a teenage heart throb and I have been to every single one of his matches from then until now. I wasn't too proud of the fact that he had started playing dirty since he had gotten real sponsors a few years ago, but I'd never forget my first celebrity crush.

The party was located on some island just off the coast of Republic City and the price for the ferry that was taking everyone there was included in the invite. The girls around me were all talking excitedly about meeting him. Unlike everyone else, I didn't come here with any friends. I didn't really know any other girls that liked the Wolfbats like me. All of my friends were fans of the Fire Ferrets. But that's okay, I prefer not to fight over Tahno with my friends the way they fight over Mako and Bolin. There were rumors going around that he had invited a select few of his fan girls to the party to pick from to go on the championship tour with him over the summer. If this was true, I knew he'd never pick me. The other girls were much prettier and had more to offer, if you know what I mean. He needed eye candy, someone who would draw in the audience. Not someone like me. I was bland and not exciting at all. Either way, though, I was excited for another chance to talk to him; especially now since I wasn't some geeky teenage girl yelling for an autograph.

The other people on the ship we're dressed so elegantly in their glittery dresses with white gloves. I glanced down at my blue silk dress, grateful I had decided to dress fancy and wear heels instead of my usual plain Jane clothing. A girl with wavy, light brown hair came and leaned on the railing next to me.

"Exciting isn't it? Getting invited to a party like this. You're one of the special invites, no? Like me? One of his fan girls?" She was dressed in a simple red dress and had a little too much rouge on her cheeks. "I can't wait to finally meet him. The famous Tahno."

"Yeah. He is pretty incredible. One of the best waterbenders in the league. Did you know he holds the record for the most knockouts in one season?" The girl looked at me funny and then smiled.

"No. Does he really? I wouldn't be surprised. He's like the best waterbender ever." I scrunched up my eyebrows as she turned and walked away. Surely not all of the girls were this shallow. I couldn't be the only one here that knew all of his statistics and his favorite moves. I gazed out at the island, we were nearly there now, and I could see a large white tent set up, spot lights spinning out front of it. I had never been to a party this extravagant and I smiled in excitement as we approached the dock.

Once docked, the girls nearly shoved each other off the edge of the boat trying to get to the tent. The rest of the guests rolled their eyes and exited the ship in and orderly fashion after them. I sighed and waited for everyone to clear out. I was going to steer clear of the crazy obsessed fan girls. Not that I wasn't one of those. I probably knew more about him than anyone there. It was quite creepy actually. But I usually kept such details to myself.

I made my way into the tent and gasped when I got inside. They had somehow managed to hang an extravagant chandelier from the middle and had nice tables set up all around. There was a wonderful dance floor with a jazz band up on stage going to town playing a fun upbeat song. All of the fan girls ran to the middle and started dancing with each other, flinging each other around. I slumped into a chair, now wishing I _had_ brought a friend along. The other guests either danced or mingled quietly, steering clear of the loud and crazy girls on the dance floor. Many of the other probending teams arrived to congratulate Tahno on the win, such as the Rabbaroos and Catgators, and they all mingled within the group of girls, most of them not knowing who the teams even were.

Finally, the music stopped and a beautiful young woman stepped on stage and tapped the microphone.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Yes, hello everyone, and welcome to Wolfbats official tent party. As we all know, Tahno and the Wolfbats just won the pro-bending championship not only three weeks ago." She paused while everyone cheered. "And as we all also know, this may have been their last match, as Amon successfully took away their bending." The crowd booed and the girl on stage made an overly dramatic pouty face. "Yes, yes, I know he's a terrible man. But let's not let that ruin our evening. So without further ado, let me introduce the men of the evening, the Tahno and the Wolfbats!"

The team stepped out from behind the stage curtain and all of the girls went wild. Tahno clearly outshined his teammates not only in the ring, but off as well. He pulled a rose from behind his ear and tossed it into the crowd, the girls ripping it to shreds trying to claim it for their own. He was absolutely stunning in his nice suit with blue accents. I watched him cross the stage and walk down the stairs to mingle with the crowd. I had to talk to him but I knew there was no way I was going to get through that crowd, not to mention the fangirls, who had swarmed around him like a flock of lion vultures. I chewed on my lip, trying to decide what to do, when a bell rang in the corner of the tent and a man announced that dinner was ready.

Everyone moved to their assigned tables and sat down to eat, and I frowned when I realized they seated all of the other fan girls with me. I didn't want to have to listen to them swoon over his good looks, since that's all they really knew about him. I sat down and waited for the servers to bring out the food. It was an extravagant meal with all kinds of seafood and sides to choose from. As the meal went on, I learned the rest of the girls weren't as bad as I expected. They all were actually pretty intelligent and fun to talk to; the only problem was they knew nothing about Tahno or his probending. Half way through the meal, Tahno walked over and pulled up a chair, the whole table going silent.

"Hello ladies." He winked and stole a shrimp from the girl sitting next to him. "May I," he asked, not really waiting for an answer. He popped it in his mouth and she bit her lip and nodded. He proceeded to talk to the girls, asking them questions and just generally holding a conversation with the group. I propped my elbows on the table and leaned forward and watched him. His eyelashes were so long and beautiful, his hands were so long and thin, but still big and manly. I bit my lip, and looked up at his eyes, while everything else seemed to fade out. He said something and smiled while the girls around him laughed. He was so gorgeous. His black hair fell across his face and he shook it to the side, his eyes locking on mine. I leaned back and slid my hands to my lap, silently cursing myself for getting caught staring at him. He leaned forward and smiled at me.

"Like what you see?"

"Wha- I- Well…" He laughed and leaned back, crossing his arms. The other girls laughed with him. I looked down blushing lightly.

"You haven't really said much. Why are you so quiet?"

"No reason. I didn't want to interrupt you. You... you really had a great season." Don't be stupid, he doesn't want to talk about probending. I was making myself look silly.

"Well of course I did. I won." He leaned forward, raising his eyebrows. The other girls laughed while he smiled at me.

"Yeah. That water bullet you managed in the semi-finals was incredible. You don't really do much bending like that anymore, but it's always amazing when you do." I exhaled slowly, as I hadn't really been breathing since I started talking to him. His mouth dropped open slightly and he looked me over before closing his mouth and smiling back at me.

"You know quite a lot about my bending style, don't you?" The woman that announced Tahno's entrance walked back on stage just then and grabbed the microphone. She told everyone to go outside and wait for the firework show that was about to start. A bunch of the girls jumped up and tugged on Tahno's shoulder. He continued staring at me as he got up, and slowly turned to walk out with the girls. I looked down, breathing unsteadily. The way he stared at me just now made feel so… no, I needed to control myself. I don't need to act like the rest of those girls. He's just another human being; an incredibly hot and sexy and amazing human being.

I walked out to the little amphitheatre they had set up and found a spot in the back to stand. I watched Tahno down at the front with the other girls, wishing I was there with him. He glanced up towards where I was, smiling, just before the lights dimmed and the fireworks started. What was that about? I brushed it off and watched as the fireworks began. They were amazing, I had never seen any like these. I had never had the privilege to see such a show where I live with the money I make. They were big and loud and bright with different colors. They even had some shaped like wolfbats and others shaped like the symbols of the four nations.

Ten minutes into the show, someone walked up behind me and squeezed my shoulders before putting their lips to my ear. When he spoke, I recognized Tahno's sweet and sultry voice.

"I remember you," he managed to whisper over the boom of the fireworks. I tried to turn my head to face him, but he grabbed my chin with his hand and held it forward. "No, keep watching." I started breathing heavily as he laughed into my ear. "Yes, you were at my first matches. You've been to all of my matches, haven't you?" I nodded and a large red firework exploded as the crowd "oh'd" and "ah'd." "I don't meet many girls as pretty as you that are this interested in probending. Let alone any that knew me back in my rookie days. Or know my bending style. Water bullets are my favorite move."

"I know," I smiled and turned to face him as a blue firework lit up his face. He was so handsome out here. He laughed and turned me back around, and I bit my lip, hoping we wouldn't just be facing away from each other this whole time. He leaned back towards me again, whispering into my ear.

"I have a proposition for you." He licked the shell of my ear and my heart nearly leapt out of my chest. "I have an extra spot that needs to be filled on my championship tour this summer." I inhaled slowly and held my breath. I knew what he was about to ask. "Maybe you would like to join me. As a date, perhaps?"

"Yes," I shouted, turning around to hug him. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes. I'll go anywhere with you!" He laughed and hugged me back, my heart racing underneath my ribcage. He didn't turn me back around this time, he just held me in a tight embrace. It felt quite intimate. Way too intimate for a first hug. The fireworks behind us were going nuts, and I knew they must be at the grand finale. When they finally ended, the crowd clapped and cheered, no one even paying attention to me and Tahno standing in the shadows. He smiled down at me and I blushed, waiting for him to say something. I didn't know what to do now. Everything was so exciting.

"Whaddya say we get outta here?" He grabbed my hand and started tugging me towards the back of the tent where a small sail boat was waiting.

"Yeah…" I smiled back and followed him to the boat. I will never be able to believe that I was the girl he picked.


End file.
